


Servant and The Chicken Nuggets

by lucky_trash777



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Don't expect this to be good, Other, This is weird, i'm never updating this, like weird af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_trash777/pseuds/lucky_trash777
Summary: Servant wants his chicken nuggets, and he's going to get them one way or another..
Relationships: Servant and Chicken Nuggets
Kudos: 3





	Servant and The Chicken Nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> why are you here. why. did this interest you? i'm sorry but you're about to be disappointed

Kokopuff with chain walked into de walmartzesz and askd le manager a simple af question! VERY SIMPLE.

“Heelo i’m Kagito Nomaeda, i’m just wondering if you have ani chinken nugnents?” He asked el mangakager gazpacho.  
the mangeer was going to answer him but thwem some kidz came in and druw on nomaedaks’s facce. te kodsz ruan awei and Kumaeda was left to sorrow sads big sad wan chinken nugnetnsns

“kghthis is most discappointins soir. i ditnt want mi facceee druwnen pn SOIR>>Q.” hezk sed, stbfving a mniinistroke spejking  
“ansi was, dou yu ha chiknenns nukgnents?”

Mangr sp=y-iX89+20 sed “Nu sir, whe don’t hav chik nuges, imm sry sor”  
nomaeda. sorveent scould nut execptt tat. he was angy. big angs. WHE? HWOW AND HAD CHIK NUGS AN NOIU TEY DONUT?!?!

“HAHAH HHAHHH WAT U MEANN U NU HAV CHIK NUGS?! YUO HA CHIK NUGGS LAS WEEK AN TIS WEK YOU NU HAV CHIKKNEN NOOGSEYS?!?! TEL> WHE NU HAV CHI NOOGS SIR MANGERR SORIR MRMME I NED CHIKEN NUGETS TO SURVIV SO I R M E E E E S SMEEMEMME DS S S S S SPE C G G VI VE ME E D D D E T C CHCI I IKNE EN N UGENTNS” what

“SRIRIRI PLES CALM DWN WE DON HAV CHCHHC NUGS POEPLAEESE LEAVE YO NO WELCUM HERE LEV EA NOW PLS SSLSL SOR NGO GO NW PLELALSEE!!! WE NU HAV CHIK NUGS GUO AWEEII!!!!!!” Magenger said to Kagito Nomaeda te Versatn, but he had lredy lost his shet.  
s t a b b  
s t a b b m a n g e r r  
g e t n u g n e t s f r u m b a cc c orf s t o r e e

gp[ot nhugdgents. +he tolsk tje druewning sthus offffdf hsi facce

“gawt nugnets mi hap p i i livee nwo me cn liffe onnNe so meh go nugnentns HAAHHAHAHA” ten h left ter andnn fccoog cooged t nungeeeets in ler arfrier at homee becas chiken nungets yeas hahsah

[Author Note: sksksk if only i could put sprites like on tumblr, everything would look better..]

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya you were gonna be disappointed. Also wtf did I type. what. what is this. this is. this is funky. i can perfectly speak like this and type like this but when I read it I have a mini-stroke


End file.
